Catalysts are extensively used in a variety of industrial processes. Because of the diversity of the types of processes, there are many types of catalysts. The present inventors have made one or more discoveries pertaining to catalysts, methods of making catalysts, and methods of using catalysts.
An example of one of the areas in which these discoveries may be applicable is the use of renewable feedstocks for producing transportation fuels such as for green energy technologies that seek to use bio-oils to replace petroleum feedstock for fuels. Bio-oils are advantageous raw fuel feedstocks because they are easy to obtain and therefore enable fuel cost stabilization and provide energy autonomy. Bio-oils are a renewable resource with significant environmental benefits. First, nitrogen and sulfur organic compounds occur much less in bio-oil feedstocks as compared to petroleum fuels, so less harmful NOx & SOx emissions will be produced when biofuels are used. Second, CO2 emissions during the use of biofuels is offset by the plants which need the CO2 to grow, hence it is commonly referred to as carbon neutral.
There is a need for improved catalysts, improved methods of preparing catalysts, methods of deoxygenation, and/or processes for applications such as, but not limited to, the production of fuel from renewable feedstocks.